Hush, Hush, Whisper Who Dares
by Mollyscribbles
Summary: [Pooh] Christopher Robin is still out there in the woods, playing, . . . and your dog is living on a nice farm somewhere. Written in reaction to Disney's announcement of the new series.


A cool September breeze rustled the branches of the trees, a quiet reminder that summer was drawing to a close. The leaves had not yet turned, still as green as they ever were, and the weather was still fine to play outside in without mothers making comments about putting something warmer on. 

As he watched his stick drift slowly down the river, Christopher Robin smiled. He may have to go to school these days, but his afternoons and weekends were still quite free to return and visit all his old friends. Hopping back onto the bridge, he followed his well-worn path into the Hundred Acre Woods. He hummed a cheery little tune as he went along, and wondered what his friends had been up to while he was sitting in class. Perhaps something exciting, an adventure not yet complete that he could help with and all would be well by bedtime.

For some reason, he felt as if he were being watched. No matter, perhaps Owl just happened to be flying past and didn't wish to bother him. A twig snapped off to one side. Christopher Robin felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. He wasn't exactly certain why he felt like this; these woods were safe and familiar, with nothing to fear. The feeling reminded him of one boy on the playground, an older boy who made him more inclined to pay attention when the games teacher gave instruction in boxing. He looked in the direction he thought the twig had snapped in, but saw no movement other than a few stray leaves gusting about. Giving a small shrug, he continued on his way. He had nearly reached his friend Pooh's home when a strange figure dashed across the path and between some bushes in a blur of pink and red. Curiosity piqued, Christopher Robin ran after them, running a winding trail for several minutes and catching little more than the occasional flash of bright colour or a rustling branch to know he was keeping up. Eventually he reached a clearing and found the small figure standing there, under the shade of a tree.

Christopher Robin blinked in confusion as he caught his breath. This was the first time he had seen another child in the forest. The figure stepped into the light, and Christopher Robin was left far more confused than before.

She was a girl, not that it was a bad thing, but he was six. She was about his age and wearing a weird pink helmet, but he couldn't figure out what it was made of. Her short, bright red hair stuck out underneath, and her clothes -- they weren't like anything he'd seen the girls at school wear. Not only the bright colors, but she was wearing pants. His focus soon shifted to her bright blue eyes that were narrowed at him. She smiled at him, and it was somehow more disconcerting than the analytical look she had given before.

Christopher Robin suddenly became quite aware that he was in a part of the forest he had never seen before. And he wasn't certain if he could find his way back.

"Whoo gosharootie, this forest sure is nice! A kid could have lots of active adventures in a place like this. Especially if you have lots of cute friends to play with." She giggled, and adjusted her backpack.

Christopher Robin was a good boy, and raised to be polite, so he gave her a timid smile. "Hello. It is a nice forest, yes. I'm just not used to other children being about. I'm Christopher Robin. Who are you?"

Another giggle. "I'm Skippy! I'm funny and charmin' and cute. I'm a tomboy and like to figure out stuff about the world!" She tilted her head and examined Christopher Robin again, grinning in her adorable gap-toothed way.

"Er. That's nice." Then Skippy took a step toward him. Christopher Robin made a quick glance around, hoping to spot a rock or stick or something he might be able to defend himself with. He wished he had his slingshot, but he'd left it back in his room. A glance back at Skippy only confirmed his fears, as she had pulled out . . . what seemed to be a small bat with a nail in it. Christopher Robin gave a nervous gulp, then turned and ran away as fast as he could.

Belatedly, he realized it may have gone better had he watched his step more carefully.

Thud.

He looked up out of the pit. It was only a few feet deep, but one arm seemed firmly wedged beneath a root, his ankle hurt very badly and was at an unusual angle. He reached for the edge with his free hand, only to have his fingers trod upon by the girl's trainer.

She raised the bat and gave him a gap-toothed grin. "Thanks for findin' my pit so quick! I was worried I was gonna have to push you in or somethin'. Isn't it great when we respect each other's feelings?"

Christopher Robin closed his eyes and put all his faith in his friends. They'd pulled each other out of tougher jams than this, hadn't they?

* * *

Skippy noticed a spot of blood on her shoe. Oh, bitchcakes, that would never do. She quickly scuffed it in the dirt, partially rubbing it off, partially obscuring it. Bright colors were good, but blood's icky and not a color the little kiddies should ever see. She checked her compass and started in the direction where Tigger, Pooh and the others were waiting. Pausing a moment, she tucked the compass safely in her backpack and ensured she had the spare helmet to help win them over.

She hummed cheerfully a bit before beginning to sing. "My friend Pooh, oh it'll be a blast. My friend Pooh, we'll laugh and laugh and laugh. . ."

Pooh and his friends would soon be meetin' the new neighbour who's now part of their world. She'd emerge into a clearing and become fast friends with both Pooh and Tigger, sharin' personality traits of 'em both. They'd fall for her spunky tomboy charm like a shot. Trust, friendship and happiness - Pooh will never lose any of those things. It'll sure make her job easier!

Every week, they'd solve a mystery and help all the little kiddies develop an attitude of reflection about the social and physical world in which they live. Probably they'll want to start by investigatin' their missing friend, but Skippy knew she could quickly distract them by showing them how to be super sleuths. Gosharootie, it'd be fun! She'll be teachin' the kiddies a lot, gettin' physical, cognitive and emotional responses . . . teachin' 'em how to work with others, resist the urge for immedyate gratif'cation, understand the value of patience and reasonin' and have a sense of responsibility to the environment and their community and stuff. Whoo gosharootie, I think we'll all learn something from that. Hugs!


End file.
